


Ramien Inktober

by Clockwork_Dragon



Category: Original Work
Genre: Inktober 2019, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-11-24 02:49:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20900408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clockwork_Dragon/pseuds/Clockwork_Dragon
Summary: This is me wanting to do inktober, but not wanting to make new characters, so my established story it will be. None of this is canon, I'm just doing this for fun. Also no beta readers I live life on the edge





	1. Ramien Inktober Day 1- Ring

**Author's Note:**

> Tw- transphobia, aphobia

Damien sat on the wide window sill above the cafe, watching the people bustle in and out, the cold wind ruffling his hair and feathers. For once, he wasn’t on patrol, but rather enjoying the smell of coffee and the sounds of the lively street below. Though he had watched technology advance and grow, it still fascinated him to no end. He would sit, unseen, for sometimes hours at a time, admiring the casual, everyday use of cars, or phones, or whatever else captured his attention that day. He had jumped down to look over someone’s shoulder as they scrolled through social media on their phone, when he heard a voice shout,

“What do you mean? Of course I care! I’m your mother, after all!” He heard a quieter voice mumble in response, before the voice shouted again, “No, I will not quiet down, you pathetic child!” It was cut off by the quieter voice, but soon, it shouted again, saying, “Don’t backtalk me, young lady!” The crowd cleared around the two, and Damien saw an older woman shaking her finger a teenager, who was flinching away. He wished he was alive, that he could be seen, that he could do something, anything. But all he could do was watch. The woman continued,

“Now, you and I both know you’ll grow out of this, and that this was just you following a fad. In ten years you’ll be embarrassed to even admit you thought you were- what was it again?” The teenager looked at their feet and replied in a voice so quiet Damien almost didn’t hear,

“Transgender and asexual, mom.” Immediately, Damien realized the situation, and before he could try to think of something he could do, another voice softly called out,

“Excuse me? Ma’am, is there a problem here?” The speaker was a tall woman with dark purple hair. The woman bristled, seemingly insulted by her interruption and her bold hair.

“Whether or not there is a problem is none of your concern. So please, leave me and my daughter-”

“Son,” the teenager mumbled, causing his mom to glare at him.

“Me and my _daughter_ alone.” she cut back in. The tall woman raised an eyebrow, and said,

“As a matter of fact, it is my concern, because you are disturbing my other patrons. So I must ask you to either quiet down or leave.”

“I will do no such thing. I don’t care if you are the owner here, I don’t care if you kick us out, I-” The other woman interrupted.

“Then, may I please speak to your,” a look of internal struggle crossed her face, before she finished, “child?”  
The mom had a look of smug pride on her face before she replied, “So you can talk some sense into her? Good luck.” With that, she strode off, nose in the air, leaving her son with the woman. Damien hesitated for a moment, before walking closer to the pair. They had lowered their voices, so he heard the middle of the conversation as the purple-haired woman said,

“-thought you might appreciate some help, especially seeing as,” she held up her right hand, showing off a black ring on her middle finger, “I’m ace, like you.”

“Thank you, I really appreciate it. She’s been like this since-” The rest of the conversation faded out as Damien stared at the ring, fascinated. When the boy saw it, his eyes had lit up in recognition. That immediately sparked Damien’s curiosity, but unfortunately they both seemed to know what it meant, so he was left in the dark. He wondered if he could find someone to ask about it, or, he thought with a mischievous grin on his face, find a phone and look it up himself. With that thought, he flew off, searching for any unattended electronics he could borrow.


	2. Ramien Inktober Day 2-Mindless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeah so I wanted to write angst and this happened. Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw: mentions of death, blood, and war

The dead lay around him in heaps, their blood turning the ground a dull crimson. He grimaced, but forced his eyes to stay on the bodies, searching for the telltale signs of silver. It was otherwise impossible to tell which souls had been taken care of, and which still needed attending to. Soon, much too soon for his liking, he found a body covered by a fine, gentle silver mist. He bent over, grabbed the corpse’s wrist, and pulled. The soul came free smoothly, gently rising up out of the body as a silver copy of the corpse lying at his feet. It flowed upwards, into the bright, full moon. Grimly, he wished Ray could be with him, if only so the constant flow of death and despair would be easier to bear. But Ray was needed elsewhere, and he was needed here. So here he was, mindlessly working like a machine as his gloved hands pulled soul after soul free. Fortunately for him, these soldiers had known their fate and accepted it before they died, so he had a much lower risk of finding a spirit that needed to finish anything before they moved on. Unfortunately, this meant there was no break in his efforts, nothing to break the monotony of horror and death. Search, reach, pull. Search, reach, pull. Again and again, he did his job, and again and again, he wondered if fighting the war was really worth so many lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's short but hey I wrote the thing


	3. Ramien Inktober Day 3-Bait

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this one isn't super close to the prompt, but I've never been very good at following them anyways. And I don't think there are any trigger warnings for this chapter, but let me know if I need to add any.

“So, what do you say we do now, O wonderful and brilliant strategist that is my husband?” Ray asked, looking over at Damien with only a hint of sarcasm, one eyebrow raised. Damien scowled, and said, 

“I didn’t think there would be so many. If I knew, then we wouldn’t be in this mess, now would we?” Ray smiled, and replied, 

“Whatever you say, dear.” His face darkened as he looked at the approaching mass of silver-white ethes in front of them. “Do you think we should consider plan B?” Damien looked over at him, his exhausted brain trying to come up with a response, and carefully asked, 

“Are you setting me up for a joke, or suggesting a plan of action?” 

“I mean,” Ray said with a grin, “I was suggesting a plan, but I can turn it into a joke if you’d like.”

“No, I’m fine, thank you. And actually,” Damien said thoughtfully, “Plan B is a good idea. Let’s do it, then.” With that, Damien flew down close to the approaching mass. They chased after him, zombie like. They sprinted after him surprisingly fast, but his large, strong wings kept him just out of their range. He led them on a long chase around the open back roads, before landing outside the open doors of a shed. They advanced on him as he slowly backed into the corner of the building, his hand on the spear-tube at his waist. As the last one filed in, he jumped into the air above their heads and shouted,

“Now!” On his signal, Ray, who had been stealthily following from the air, rushed in and closed the thin metal doors, trapping them in with the mob of ethes. Damien landed next to Ray, grinning as they flicked the sharp ends of their spears out in unison. Together, they swirled around in the narrow confines, slicing their spears through the ethes like spider webs. Soon enough, their deadly dance ended and all around them was a hazy fog, the only sign of the battle that had happened. That, and the splatters of Damien’s light gray blood as a few scratches from his face bled sluggishly. Nonetheless, he had a wild grin on his face, and Ray just shook his head tiredly. He sighed, and said,

“You do realize that wasn’t plan B, right? That wasn’t even close.”

“Oh,” Damien’s face fell. “What plan was that, then?”

“Plan F. We’ve discussed this.”

“Have we?” Damien asked, looking at Ray and wondered vaguely why there were three of him. Ray sighed.

“Yes. And we’ll continue this conversation later, after you rest.”

“I don’t need to rest! I’m perfectly fine!” Ray looked Damien straight in the eye, and deadpanned,

“You haven’t slept for a week, don’t even try to deny it.”

“But-”

“And you’re injured. Now come on, let’s go find someplace to sleep.” Damien started to reluctantly follow one of the Rays, before he found himself face-down on the ground. He had started to wonder how he ended up there when he felt warm arms wrap around him. Eventually let his eyes close as Ray gently picked him up over his shoulder and carried him away.


	4. Ramien Inktober Day 4-Freeze

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not even close to the day I was supposed to put this up but oh well I'm trying to catch up now.

Damien shivered in the frigid morning air as a fine dusting of snow fell from the bright sky above him. Ray snuggled closer to him in his sleep for warmth, causing Damien to smile at him lovingly. Gently, he unfurled a wing and draped it across Ray’s back. Ray slowly opened his eyes, squinting due to the sunlight reflecting off the snow. He smiled at Damien, reaching over to brush some snowflakes out of his dark hair. 

“So,” Damien asked, stretching, careful not to move the wing still covering Ray, “What do you think of Canada so far?” Ray thought for a moment, before saying,

“It’s cold.” Damien nodded, waiting for him to continue. After a while, he realized he was done.

“Is that all?” He asked, bemused. Ray didn’t hesitate this time, saying,

“All that I want to say. I know you like it here, and want it to be a new start and all, but…” He trailed off, and Damien once again waited for him to continue.

“I mean, you do look really cute with snow in your hair- what, you do!” Damien had blushed a bright red, and he was sure his face was hot enough to melt the snow around them. Ray laughed mischievously before continuing, 

“But, I’m not going to lie. It’s weird, after living so close to together to other people, that there’s just…” He gestured vaguely at the wilderness around them. “There’s nobody here. What if we got injured?Or lost? Or if they needed everyone they could get but we couldn’t make it in time? Or what if-” 

“Hey,” Damien interjected. “It’s okay. None of that will happen. If you’re still worried about it though, we can try somewhere else. America’s always an option. They have lots of cities we can go to.” Ray nodded, taking a few deep breaths. Damien held and squeezed Ray’s hand, who smiled gratefully at him. 

“I’m sorry. I know you were really excited to move here.”

“I was more excited to be leaving Europe than to be going to Canada. Everything’s fine, I promise. And you don’t need to apologize, okay?” Ray nodded again, standing up and brushing snow off his shoulders.

“It is really cold though, isn’t it?” he said wryly. Damien grinned and said,

“That’s one thing I’m not going to miss.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this sucked I had so many days to make up I didn't feel like editing. And I know I didn't stick with the prompt super well but I've never been good at that.


	5. Ramien Inktober Day 5-Build

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's pretty short, but I had the idea, and well...

“What are you doing?” Damien heard Ray ask as he sat in front of the computer screen. The bright pixelated grass spun beneath him as he jumped, startled by Ray. 

“Sorry, I didn’t hear you come in. Uh, I’m playing a game that’s really popular. It’s called Minecraft, and-” 

“No, well, that does seem fun, but what are you doing in this house?” Damien paused the game and spun around in the chair to face Ray. It was slightly hard to do, given that he had to sit on the edge of the seat because of his wings, but he managed. 

“I saw the family leave, and I was curious about their computer, look, it has buttons and lights inside it how cool is that, and I decided to start it up, to see if the lights were colored, they’re blue by the way, and-” He stopped, seeing Ray’s exasperated look. “Well, when I turned it on, there was this icon I didn’t recognize on the screen, and I clicked it, and well, I eventually managed to get here.” Ray sighed. He shook his head, saying,

“What if the family came back and caught you?”

“We both know that if that happened the computer would probably automatically shut down because of whatever stops us from interfering.” He said, wrinkling his nose in frustration. Ray sighed again, smiling.

“True. In that case, though, can I watch? I’m not going to lie, I’m intrigued.” Damien grinned, and gestured for Ray to sit in the chair next to him. He spun around again and unpaused the game, providing a stream of commentary for Ray. 

“And here is my house, I’m still working on planning out the second story. This is the farm, ignore the loose chickens. This is the storage system I spent too long building considering I barely have enough stuff to fill six chests, and here is the hole I fell in and struggled to get out of before I figured out how to jump, and-”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what to say here, but if you've read this far, thank you!


	6. Ramien Inktober Day 6-Husky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Of everything I've written so far, this has the most potential to be canon, so yea. I haven't decided yet though

Damien was startled when a sharp bark cut through the air. Glancing over, he saw a large husky standing over a small boy, who was huddled in a corner. Around him were several other hungry-looking dogs, who snarled at the shuddering figure behind the husky. Damien stepped forward, thinking to throw a rock, or try to, unsure if interference counted if it was towards animals that couldn’t speak. Before he could, however, the husky barked again, and leapt forward to bite at the other dogs. They jumped back and ran away, looking over their shoulder at the dog and boy as they left. Damien breathed a sigh of relief, and walked closer to the pair. Before he got too close, however, the husky whirled around and snarled at him. He looked behind him, confused. The dog was clearly still alive, it shouldn’t be able to see him, and there was nothing behind him. Damien was trying to figure out the situation when he looked at the dog again. More specifically, its eyes. They were a sharp, ice blue, and Damien knew instantly that those eyes could see him. How he knew, he couldn’t tell, other than some feeling, perhaps from the intensity of its glare. Cautious, he held up his hands and gently lowered himself until he was at the husky’s height. Not that that was far from his normal height, Damien thought. He wasn’t short by any means, but the dog was massive. He carefully crept towards the boy, stopping when the husky growled at him.

“Hey, buddy, it’s okay, I’m just checking on your friend here, okay?” Damien felt slightly ridiculous, talking to the dog as if it could hear or understand him. It didn’t seem to, anyways, as it only growled louder as he got closer. Emboldened by the fact that it could seemingly only see him, Damien stood up and walked over to the boy. The husky lunged for him, yelping in surprise when it ran through him. Damien grimaced at the discomfort caused by it, but continued over to the boy. He tugged off one glove, and passed his hand barely an inch over the boy’s face. He sighed in relief as he felt that the boy was still alive. Quickly, he pulled his dark blue glove back on, spreading his wings as he took to the air, looking for someone who wasn’t as fortunate as the boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I read something online that said huskies are supposed to be able to see spirits because of their blue eyes, which inspired this. Fun fact of the day :)


	7. Ramien Inktober Day 7-Enchanted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I almost didn't write this chapter because I was so stuck on this prompt, so thanks to my friend for this idea!

Damien and Ray slipped into the movie theater, just making it as the doors shut behind them. Ray reached over and held Damien’s hand, who grinned at him in the dim light. Damien had wanted to try out the idea of a movie date, but they had never gotten around to it, somehow. He was surprised, however, by Ray’s enthusiasm over his idea.

“I would love to see a movie! I’m not going to lie, I was thinking about asking you if you wanted to go see one soon.” The next thing he knew, Damien was outside the movie theater, looking at what movies were showing. He shook his head.

“I don’t know any of these movies. Do you have any ideas, Ray?” He frowned, looking closer at the line of posters on the wall. Eventually, he sighed and said,

“I’m afraid I don’t.” He brightened, suddenly, and continued, “That adds to the fun of it, I guess. We’ll just follow a group of people into a theater and let fate decide.” With that, he walked inside as a large church group made their way inside. Damien followed, almost catching a few feathers in the door in the process. They followed the group to a door and walked to a pair of seats in the back row, where they were least likely to have someone unknowingly sit on them. After a few minutes, the trailers before the movie started, and Damien glanced over to look at his partner, his face lit by the giant screen. Damien realized, as he looked at him in the shifting light, how lucky he was. He had someone who loved him, genuinely loved him, and accepted him despite all of his quirks and flaws. He realized he was absolutely head-over-heels in love with his husband. Why, exactly, he couldn’t tell. Love was too fickle for it to be easily pinned down like that. No, it was more in the way that his eyes caught the light when he laughed, and the way he held him when he cried, and the way that he always,  _ always _ cared about his opinion and respected it. It was the way he first kissed him, all fireworks and sparks, and the way he kissed him now, sweet and meaningful. He knew, in that light from the giant screen, that he had found a perfect match, and he hoped, no,  _ swore _ , he would do his best to be the same for him. Ray glanced over at him and smiled (Oh god, his smile, another wonderful thing) at him. 

“Thinking of anything?” He asked, and Damien blushed. From anyone else, it would almost be… suggestive, but from Ray, it was an honest question. Damien grinned at him and replied, 

“Just of how lucky I am to have you.” Now it was Ray’s turn to blush. 

“Oh, just watch the movie,” he said, grinning as he avoided meeting Damien’s gaze. He reached over and squeezed Ray’s hand, but did as he was told. The title screen started playing, and Damien couldn’t help but grin again.  _ Enchanted. _ How fitting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if I described the romance stuff right, seeing as I don't have any personal experience, but I tried. Once again, thanks for reading this!


End file.
